James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 8
Here is part eight of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Special Guests For What Makes The Red Man Red? *Bowser Koopa as Willy the Giant *The Three Stooges as Donald Duck's Nephews *Tommy as Hathi Jr. The Teensies as The Monkeys *The Rayman Characters as The Rock A Doodle Characters *The Three Little Pigs as The Pigs *Sonic as Mickey Mouse *Dr. Robotnik as Pete *The Gobbos as The Kids *The Pirates as Ratigan's Thugs *The Tickety Toc Cast as The Aristocats Cast *The Pound Puppies as The Madagascar Cast *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa as Slim's Brothers *The Cavalcade as The Elephants *Casey Jones as Goofy's Indian Chief *Casey Jr as Adult Kovu *Tillie as Adult Nala *AiAi as Adult Simba *MeeMee as Adult Nala *Cat R. Waul as Shere Khan *Han Solo as Donald Duck *Princess Leia as Daisy Duck *Luigi, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, and Waluigi as The Crows *Rocko and His Friends as The Goats *The CatDog Characters as The Home on the Range Cast *Wallace as The Happy Feet's Boss *The Disney Casts as The Gummi Bears Cast *The Cartoon Network Cast as The Bug's Life Characters Transcript *(at the Indian Village, since Rayman has returned Ly to the camp, the indians have freed his friends.) *Officer Dibble: How! *Rayman: How! (Then Shadow does some hand motions) *Coco Bandicoot: (wearing blue war paint and a headband with a purple feather in it) What's the Chief doing, Duck? *Duck: (wearing green war paint and a headband with a green feather in it) He's delivering an oration in sign language. *Stanley: (wearing yellow war paint and a headband with a yellow feather with the sleeves of his footy pajamas wrapped around his waist) What's he saying? *Duck: He says, Rayman Pan, mighty warrior, you have saved Ly the Fairy, and made me, Shadow, heap proud. *Coco Bandicoot: Well, he certainly doesn't look heap proud. (giggles) *Officer Dibble: Make Rayman Pan heap big chief. (puts a big feathered headdress on his head) You are now a little flying eagle. *Ly the Fairy: My hero! *Rayman: Yahoo! (jumps with delight and flies around the totem pole while the Lost Boys, who are also wearing war paint and Indian headbands, cheer for him) *Everybody: Yeah! Flying eagle! Flying eagle! *Duck: Bravo, bravo! *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, how wonderful! *Stanley: Hooray! (as Rayman lands next to Officer Dibble, he, Dibble, and Ly sit down criss-cross applesauce with their arms crossed. The others do the same. As Ly hands Dibble a pipe, Chief Dibble blows a big smoke upside-down triangle in the air. Rayman blows a small smoke upside-down triangle inside the big one) *Officer Dibble: You will teach the pale-faced brethren all about red men. *Duck: Good! This should be most delightful. *Bowser Koopa: Uh, what makes red man red? *Three Stooges: When did he first say, "ug"? Say, "ug?" *Tommy: Why does he ask you, "How?" *Everybody: (singing) Why does he ask you, How? Hana mana ganda Why does he ask you, "how? Hana mana ganda Once the Mobian didn't know Are the things that he knows now But the Injun, he should learn a lot And it's all from asking, how? We translate for you. What mana means? *Officer Dibble: And ganda means that, too. (the whole dances) *Everybody: When did he first say, "ug?" Hana mana ganda' When did he first say "ug?" Hana mana ganda (Thomas O' Malley is impressing Duchess, but is impressing his mother-in-law Mama Robotnik. instead. Thomas gasps when he sees that it really is his Mama Robotnik.) In the Mobian book, it say When first brave married squaw He gave out an heap big "UG!" When he saw his mother-in-law What made the red man red? What made the red man red? Let's go back a million years To the very first Mobian prince He kissed a maid And start to blush And we've all been blushing since *Rayman: Yahoo! *Everybody: 'You've got it from the headman The real true story of the red man' No matter what's been written or said Hana mana ganda *Officer Dibble: Now you know why the red man's red! (the Party continues) *Duck: Wahoo! *Coco Bandicoot: Montague! *Stanley: (asks Coco to hold his bear) Squaw take my papoose. (runs while doing war whoops) Wahoo! *Coco Bandicoot: Stanley! *Witch Hazel: Squaw get the firewood! *Coco Bandicoot: I've finished the firewood. Now I can party. *Witch Hazel: Fine, go ahead. (Coco dances with the others) (Cream is watching the townspeople have fun because she is depressed until Lackey grab her in a sack.) *Lackey: Begging your pardon, Cream. But Razor would like a word with you. Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts